


Bet On It

by SockWantsToDie



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Clyde Donovan Is Bisexual, Crushes, Dare, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Falling In Love, Gen, Lies, Shyness, Slow Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Clyde Donovan x Genderless Reader]Clyde made a bet with Cartman that if he couldn't turn the schools biggest loser into a walking chick or dick magnet by Friday, then he had to pay. But who would've thought that he would fall for them in the process?





	1. Chapter 1; The Bet

"You have no talents, Clyde! Face it!"

"Oh yeah?" Clyde asked, ready for a challenge

"Yeah!" Cartman replied cockily "You're gay but don't have gay guy powers!"

"I'm Bisexual, Cartman!" He argues "We've been over this!"

Eric simply crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me with 'sure you are' smeared all over his face. My fists clench to a point where it quickly began to hurt as my blood boiled. I grit my teeth and sneer at him.

"Fine!" I shout, finally fed up with his constant shit "Give me something to do! I bet I can do it way better than you!"

Eric's cocky expression morphs into one of mischief as he uncrossed his arms. He takes a couple steps closer to me, and jabs me in the chest with a single meaty index finger.

"Alright, Clyde." Eric begins "Since you're so interested in proving yourself,"

Eric's eyes move over to the doorway where he just stares. I seriously have half a mind to snap my fingers in his face to gather his attention and ask him what he was thinking. But before I could do that, Eric had focused his attention back on me. Eric points to the door, his eyes unmoving from mine.

"Look at the door, Clyde." He commands

I glance over at the door for a brief moment, watching as different people and groups walked into the open doors. But my attention was once again returned to the fattest kid in school.

"You have to turn the next loser who walks alone through those doors into a walking chick or dick magnet by next Friday!" Eric explains

My lips purse themselves into a thin line as I tell myself that it couldn't be that hard to manage. I let out a small huff at Eric. But still turn to the doorway. However, Eric places a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I open my mouth, about to say something when he Evil grin still prominent on his face, Eric's vomit green eyes glint mischievously as he scans Clyde's green ones for a reaction.

"Better yet, how about an actual wager, gayboy?" Eric suggests

"A wager?" I repeat, raising a curious eyebrow

"Whoever loses has to pre-order Bitch Wars 5 for the winner." He explains

Our crowd of separate friend groups all gasp collectively, in an admitably overdramatic manor. But that alone is enough to make me start mentally weighing out my options. If I did this and won then it would definitely crush Eric. But on the other hand, if I lost, despite it being highly unlikely, in my opinion, I was just way too broke to be able to afford Bitch Wars 5, let alone pre-order the fucking thing. After all he was still paying off the sueance I'd gotten the guys to all conduct when we were in the fourth grade.

'Stupid me.' I mentally cursed myself, whilst temporarily swallowed up in flashbacks of the whole fiasco that had occurred after my mom had died all those years ago.

I turn my head away, gazing at the ground in empty thought with a small 'tch'.

"Clyde!" I suddenly hear

Eric's still shrill voice snaps me out of my daze, and I blink. I lift my head up, focusing on Eric, who was obviously getting impatient with me. But that didn't matter, either way I'd made my decision. My lips curl up into a cruel smirk as I stare down at him.

"Deal." I tell him

Eric fires an evil grin back at me as he steps back a couple feet. I raise a hand up and spit into it, before extending it out to Eric in a challenging manor. Not being one to back down easily, Eric spits into his hand opposite of mine and extends his arm out. We grip each other in a firm handshake, much to the disgust of Stan's girlfriend, Wendy, and his best friend Kyle.

"Sweet." Is all he says

After the exchange is over, I retract my hand, wiping it on my jeans. I turn on my heels and walk over to the railing of the elevated level on the ground floor, gripping it tightly as I stare out at the doors. Eric seemed to have followed me, judging by how he stood beside me in my peripheral.

All watch as my worst nightmare walks in. My heart stops dead in my chest as I watch the schools biggest loser walk through those doors alone. My stare hardens into a seething glare as I watches them remove their glasses to wipe them off on their NASA shirt. After putting them back on, I watch them closely as they make a quick sweep around the room, [eye color] eyes swimming over the different cliques until they settle me. I locks eyes with them for a split second and squint. Fear obviously flashes across their face as they noticeably jump, before turning on their heels and hurrying off to the right corridor like a spooked mouse.

"Dude, you don't look so good." I hear Token tell me softly

"He looks like he's about to strangle someone." Craig mentions nonchalantly

I groan in pure disapproval before glancing over to a snickering Eric. In the heat of the moment, I, now fueled by my frustration, push myself up off the railing I leaned on. Before anybody could seem to register my intentions, I landed a hard punch to the arm of the chubby boy. Eric immediately lets out a small shout of pain, going on to bitch and moan as he lets out a string a curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Shut up fatboy." I tell him shortly

I barely pay attention to how he rubs his now aching arm and turn back to my friends.

"So who did you get?" Craig asks from where he stood in the middle of the hallway, smoking

Tweek, his boyfriend, immediately went on the defensive upon noticing this fact with me. Tweek flails his arms around in a panic, seemingly teleporting around the taller male.

"C-Craig!" He sputters out "Y-You're not -AH- supposed to be s-smoking in -NGH- sk-sk-school!"

"He got [First Name]," The muffled voice of Kenny suddenly cuts in as he signs his words at the speed of light "You know, the dorky kid that practically lives in the library?"

"Tough luck, dude." Token consoles

"Dude! It's so not fair!" I complain, throwing my arms in the air "That's [First Name] [Last Name]. The nerdiest kid in school!"

"Are you backing out of the bet then, gayboy?" Eric suddenly asks teasingly "You gonna cry? Just like when we were kids? Like when your mom died?"

"Not cool, dude." Stan tells Eric

I pivot around and raise my fist to him again, about to start wailing on the little freak before he quickly hid behind Stan. My breathing picks up, prompting a twitching eye and fists balled up and clenched in rage. Eric wanted a challenge, then he was gonna get a challenge. Craig and Token stand to my sides, ready to hold me back in case I decided to snap.

"Fine!" I shout

My voice bounces off the walls and everyone comes to an abrupt stop what they were doing to focus on the two of us. Some even crowd around ready for a fight to break out.

"I'll show you!"

I step back and composes myself, taking a moment to fixing my hair and adjust my jacket. I spin around on my heel and head off in the direction of the library, feeling filled to the brim with DETERMINATION.


	2. Chapter 1.5

Cartman waves him off. Kenny glances over to the group.

"Dude, he's fucking screwed." Kenny whispers

"I know." Token replies

Just as Cartman begins to laugh again Kenny elbows Eric in the ribs, finally stopping his mockery. Eric reacts the same as he had to Clyde's hard punch and nearly collapses

"OW! Stop hitting me, you assholes!" Eric shouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some early tidbits! Figured it'd be a bit amusing, despite how shitty it is, but whatever, here it be!


	3. Chapter 2; Initiation

I push through the door leading into the library and stop, taking a moment to scan the room. I opt to ignore the weird looks I'm getting from some of the kids considering how aggressively I pushed the door open. Instead, I just push my hands into my pockets and start wandering around, searching for that loser, [First name].

I cut through a couple random aisles of bookshelves, quietly searching until I notice some of [First Name]'s stuff at a table. But of course, I only knows it's theirs for sure, is because of how they were the only person in school who wore such large glasses that were taped together in the middle. I make a beeline for their stuff, my eyes falling onto their ratty green backpack that seemed packed to the brim with bulky items that I didn't care much for. I stop short next to the chair the backpack was placed upon. I reach down onto the table, picking up their glasses for a moment so I could look at them up close.

Of course I'd never really spoken to [First Name], but I'd seen them getting their ass handed to them by Wendy's friends in the hallway. And that was enough for me to know their face.

I place them down, after flattening a corner of the tape that was sticking out too much for my liking. I return to my previous mission of locating said loser, my eyes scanning the room yet again. Only this time, I finally got some results. I notice them through a bookshelf, trying desperately to reach a book on the highest shelf without a ladder. Maybe I could do this smoothly after all.

I once again adjust my varsity jacket and approach them, still ignoring the whispers of gossip and rumors just waiting to happen. I stop behind them and reach up to grab the book that they had their index finger on. I watch as they turn around, almost immediately jumping back and bumping into the bookshelf once they realize it's me. I pause for a moment at their reaction to me, and step back with wide eyes. I hadn't really meant to startle them.

"Cl-Clyde? Clyde Donovan?" They question, seemingly unable to believe that it was me standing before them

I furrow my eyebrows together as I notice the light pinkness dusting their [skin color] cheeks. But am quick to offer a soft smile as I extend a hand out to them. They clearly hesitate at my sudden friendliness, and instead focus on sturdying themself and rubbing the back of their head. I retract my hand and instead stuff it into the pocket of my varsity jacket

"It's [First Name]," I question gently "Right?"

They proceed to stupidly glance around themself, and I couldn't seem to get why. Because the only other person in this row was me. But I still chuckle at this, thankful that they weren't good enough at social interactions to realize it was fake. They look back at me and point to themself with a single index finger.

"Me?" They ask softly

"Yeah, you." I chortle

I finally hand them the book, catching the title from the bottom of my peripheral. 'Petals of Anguish' was written on the black leather cover in a gold colored font. They accept the thick book into their smaller hands whilst letting out a concerning wheeze.

"O-Oh wow," They stutter out "Y-you're actually talking to me."

I feel my cheeks heat a bit out of embarrassment as I look around, trying to see if anyone actually was looking. But from what I could tell, nobody was completely and outright staring. After confirming the coast was clear, I place a hand on their back and another on their shoulder since it looks like they were seriously about to pass out. I move to stand beside them as I rubs their back.

"Hey," I whisper "Relax."

They take some deep breaths as their entire face begins to glow as red as a tomato.

"Listen.." I began "I, uh.."

My eyes once again scan the shelves around me, sub-consciously hoping that there would just-so-happen to be a 'How to Tell Someone That You Just Bet Eric Cartman You Could Turn Said Person Into a Walking Chick or Dick Magnet By Next Friday; For Dummies' book just lying there or something. But of course, to my minor disappointment there wasn't.

Which, side-note, is why I hate libraries.

"Err.." I stumble "Well.. I just.."

I can feel them watching my every move with hope and anticipation written all over their face. I swear I could feel the slightest twinge guilt rising in my chest because of this dork. I finally settle on a group of girls who kept glancing at them and I, before gossiping amongst each other. I even repress a small groan just so I could sell this just right.

"Don't look," I gossip "But.."

I discretely gesture towards the group of girls and this dweeb goes to turn their head towards them anyway. I quickly turn them away, pivoting the both of us so we instead faced the end of the bookshelves.

"I.. overheard those girls talking shit about you." I tell them "It was pretty.. bad. The stuff they were saying."

I watch as their face falls substantially, and they turn their gaze towards their feet in a saddened way. It figures people would talk bad about them so it was an easy lie for them to believe.

"Why are you telling me about that?" They question in a soft tone

Their eyes wander back up to me, our faces a little bit too close for my liking. I quickly take a small step back from them to make and opt to pat them on the back, my other hand still on their shoulder as I stand off to their side once more.

"I decided to take you under my wing.. to make you popular." I lie "So people will stop picking on you and stuff."

They open their mouth wide, clearly about to reply in too loud a voice, but I slap a hand over their mouth before they could. Although, they push my hand away in an almost aggressive manor.

"What if I like how I am already?" They snap

"Then I'll leave." I shrug, silently praying that they won't make this difficult

They eye me a bit suspiciously, before glancing over to those girls. Their expression falters for a moment as they once again look at me.

"This better not be some prank." They tell me

"It's not." I swear to them "Scout's honor"

They slip their arms around me, catching me by surprise. I swiftly freeze up at this action, feeling unsure of what to do or say in this situation.

"Thank you." They tell me "I'll owe you."

Just as soon as they were there, they were gone. They unhooked their arms from my waist and stepped back, their face heating upon the realization of what they'd done. I clear my throat into my fist as they stare at me, hugging themselves up as I feel the sudden urge to pull my varsity sweatshirt hood to hide my embarrassment from the multiple prying eyes around me.

"I should get going." I tells them, gruffly

"Alright," They nod

i watch as they reach up to their face to subconsciously fix their glasses, only to realize they aren't there. Their hand falls back to their side as they turn their attention to the floor, book clutched tightly to their chest. I finally turn to leave in that moment, but as I walk, I feel a tug on the back of my jacket.

I turn back around to gaze at them.

"I meant what I said about this being a prank," They tell me gently

"And I told you it's not."

"Don't you want to know when we should start, then?" They inquire

"Oh," I reply, dumbly "Yeah. When are you free?"

"After school today," They answer

"Sure." I nod "I'll meet you out front after school is over."

They release their grip on the back of my jacket, allowing me to stroll out of the library. I pull my hood up as I exit the door, smiling proudly as I stuff my hands into the pockets. I whistle a small tune as I pass by my friends that were still accompanied by Eric's clique. I casually shove Eric into the lockers as I pass him with a single hand. I ignore the string of vile curses and whining that leaves him. I spin around, walking backwards as I flip him the bird with both hands.

"Be ready to cough up Bitch Wars 5, you fat shit!" I holler to him

"I am not fat you gaylord son-of-a-bitch!" Eric counters back

Nobody bothers to help Eric up, leaving him to his wheezing and panting as he does more exercise then he's probably done in years just to stand back up. Instead, they all disperse because of the bell calling them to class.


End file.
